For the Love of Draco
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Summary: A story semi-inspired from Ordinary World. After refusing to take the dark mark Draco is disowned by his father and tortured during his fourth year summer. Severus, Draco's uncle takes him rescues and takes him in. Now with the help of three G
1. Black and Blue Skin

Title: For the Love of Draco

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape/ Draco's Love Angel

Category: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: Pg-13 (probably mild language)

Summary: A story semi-inspired from Ordinary World. After refusing to take the dark mark Draco is disowned by his father and tortured during his fourth year summer. Severus, Draco's uncle takes him rescues and takes him in. Now with the help of three Gryyffindors, and one special red head, Draco will learn the meaning of love.

Authors Notes: This is a story that I think you will enjoy. Feel free to be brutally honest with me! All suggestions you have are welcome, after all this is for you!

Chapter One: A Friendship Unfolds

Harry Potter walked through a corridor on the Hogwarts Express looking for one person, Draco Malfoy. Harry began to feel dizzy as he remembered the summer he had spent at the Dursleys. Normally Harry would be feeling dizzy from the last beating summer which he received every year from his uncle before going back to Hogwarts, but this dizziness came from the pain that he shared with the blonde headed Slyethrin. Mind you he did still have the dizziness from his harsh beating his uncle had given him yesterday, but Harry knew that, that dizziness wouldn't come for a while thanks to his numbing and concealment spell.

Harry's dizziness increased as he began to remember the nightmares of someone torturing Draco day in and day out. At night Harry's thoughts and dreams seemed to center around his screams of pain and want of death. As much as Harry wished the nightmares weren't true he knew they were. And what worried him the most was that he knew in his heart that his world was going to be turned upside and that this year the danger he was in would increase by ten folds. That this year would stay with him for the rest of his life. That this year would be the turning point in his life. Harry couldn't have been more right and more wrong.

Harry looked to his right and opened a door to one of the many siting rooms on the train and what greeted his eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. There siting on a bench, with every part of his body covered with bruises that wasn't hidden by a baggy tee shirt and baggy pants, was Draco Malfoy alone. Harry noted as he took in Draco that the baggy clothes was probably so that Draco wouldn't irritate what ever bruises were covered by his clothes. Harry suddenly felt very cold and shivered as he slowly bent down to take a closer look at the damage that had been down to his blonde angel. 

Harry jerked back a minute as he wondered where the thought his blonde angel came from. A little voice inside his head answered 'From your heart Potter. Face your destines are now intertwined whether you want it to be or not.' Harry sighed and nodded agreeing with the little voice in his head. 'Yeah your right but my destiny is also intertwined with his rescuer isn't it? Harry asked the voice. The voice replied 'yes it is and you have to find that person no matter what.' Harry nodded again before ever so gently touching Draco's cheek.

Dark silver eyes snapped open and glared at a pair of bright green ones. "Potter, what do you want?" Draco spat angrily at Harry. Harry ignored Draco's question and asked one of his own. "I think the real question is, is what happened to you?" Draco glared at Harry and Harry glared right back. Harry was showing no mercy to Draco until he answered his questions. "Why do you care? Oh! I know so you can go to Weasley and Granger and gloat about how you found Draco Malfoy all beaten and battered. Go ahead Potter I know I deserve it, and even if I didn't it wouldn't matter because I don't care." Draco sad this statement quietly as tears began to fall from his face. Draco then took out his wand, pointed at himself, muttered something, and his skin became totally healthy looking. Harry blinked before it sunk in that Draco had just put a concealment spell on himself. Harry hesitated only a moment before pulling Draco into a gentle hug like a mother would her child. 

Draco instantly stiffened in Harry's arms put slowly began to relax as Harry gently rubbed Draco's back being very careful not touch any of his bruises. Unfortunately it was very hard so Harry went to stroking Draco's head. Even then he was careful but he still came across a bruise. It was a bump on Draco's head and when Harry touched it Draco winced as if the bump had just been put there. Harry surprised Draco and himself be kissing the bump like a mother would a boo boo her baby had received. Draco in response snuggled into Harry's arms and fell asleep.

Harry sighed as he began to look for other bumps on Draco's head. When he found no other he absently mindedly began to stroke Draco's hair, totally mindful of his bump. They sat like this for a half an hour before Harry heard a knock at the door and simply said come in thinking that it would be the woman with the lunch cart. However it was Hermione and Ron that entered the room, and openly stared at Harry and who was in his arms. 

After two minutes of staring Hermione calmly said, "Why is Draco Malfoy in your arms?" Harry answered "Because Draco needs to be held. Because I care enough to put aside all the mean things he has done to us because I know he wasn't mean of his own choice. All summer I've had dreams of someone torturing Draco. Draco barely stayed alive this summer. If I can give him a reason to live I will. Draco was suppose to die over the summer, but something happened that his captures didn't plan. Someone saved him and I'm going to find out who it was. I need your help. I know he hasn't been nice to us be he needs us. So will you help me show Draco what love and kindness is?" Hermione and Ron nodded to each other and Ron said, "Sure, of course he will, but Harry where are his bruises?" Harry gave Ron a sad smiled and said "Concealment spell."

Ron and Hermione both sat down opposite of Harry and Draco and in no time were asleep. Harry however stayed awake through the whole trip thinking of nothing but Draco. Draco did not wake up until they reached Hogwarts. And when they finally reached Hogwarts Harry hugged Draco and whispered "You are not alone, so live." Draco only nodded before leaving the room. Harry looked at Draco walk off the train before shaking his head and thinking, if anyone had looked at Draco or him they would have said that they looked just like they normally do. The truth was they both were bruised everywhere and no one really knew except Harry.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Two weeks into school came and went and with it a hatred that was directed at no one except Draco. The Slytherins for some reason seem to hate Draco. Infact they were down right cruel to him. They pushed him in the hallways, cursed him when teachers weren't around, and taunted him. In potions they put a spell on his cauldron and it blew up. No points were taken off but Draco did get detention. Something wasn't right at Hogwarts with the Slytherins and by the third week Harry was ready to snap. He wanted nothing more than to show the Slytherins what real power was and marveled at the fact that Draco had not once retaliated. By the fourth week though Harry had had enough. This grudge the Slytherins had against Draco had to stop. Harry could see it was tearing Draco apart and he would not allow that to happen. Harry simply would not.

Three weeks and four days into school Harry was wandering the halls thinking of ways to make the Slytherins pay for their cruel treatment of Draco. It was a dark and stormy night. It was also the night after the Slytherins had put an awful curse on Draco that intensified whatever pain he felt. Draco did not attend any classes after the spell was placed on him. Infact even Dumbledore didn't know where he was and that worried Harry immensely. Harry was on his way to the Astronomy Tower when he heard small sobs coming from the room opposite to the Tower. Harry slowly opened the door and saw Draco curled in a small ball crying his heart out. Harry felt a pang of sadness sweep through him as he looked at Draco's body. Oh Merlin! He was in worse shape then when Harry first found him on the Hogwarts Express. Most of his wounds were reopened and blood was everywhere on the floor. 

Harry walked over to Draco, pulled him in to his arms, and said, "You're going to the Madame Pomfrey now Draco. What happened, who did this to you?" Draco gave Harry a sad smile before saying angrily "The Slytherins, now go away." "No, because I know what you're going through. No one was there to help me but there is someone here for you. I'm not going away." Harry then pulled out his own wand, muttered something, and Harry's healthy white skin turned black and blue. There were bruises all over Harry's body. Some were straight and some were curved. The bruises were everywhere that skin was and on Harry's back was the word 'Freak', carved by his uncle with a knife. Draco looked at Harry completely naked and knew he was going to throw up. When he finally found his voice he asked Harry "Who? Why? This is worse than my body." Harry stroked Draco's head as he said "My muggle relatives, for as long as I can remember." 

After that statement they sat in silence until Harry asked Draco the question that he had been wondering since his nightmares began "Draco, what happened this summer?" Draco pulled back as if to get away from Harry but Harry wouldn't allow it so Draco said coldly "None of your business Potter." Harry in response Snapped to Draco "When you have nightmares all summer of your worse enemy being tortured, and there's not a thing you can do about it becomes your business and that's what happened okay. I had nightmares about you being tortured and then two days before school started someone saved you and I want to know who. You are going to tell me who, you understand? I love you! Merlin! I'm so worried about you. Draco I am begging you please tell me why the Slytherins are doing this to you and why." 

Draco never looked at Harry as he said, "The Slytherins are being mean to me because I refused to take the dark mark. My father tortured me the whole summer. See my father has always hit me when I performed less than perfect. When I refused to take the dark mark it was the last straw. So all summer he used all his hatred of me to torture me. Truth is is that I wanted nothing more to die and I almost succeeded put someone saved me. I didn't even know who my savior was until the day before school. And since you want to know so badly, my savior was my Uncle Severus Snape." Harry took in all the information and then pulled Draco against him. They both winced as there wounds touched, and Harry said "Draco, come on, you have to go to the Madame Pomfrey." Draco gave him a glare and Harry glared right back. Draco sighed before saying "Okay, I'll go but only if you go." Harry nodded his head, stood up, and reached his hand down to help Draco up. Together they slowly walked to Madame Pomfrey and to their future.

Author: I know it was soooo slow but the next chapter will be better. Thanks if you read this. Peace people. Review! 


	2. The Real Chapter Two

Title: For the Love of Draco Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape/ Draco's Love Angel Category: Romance/ Adventure Rating: Pg-13 (probably mild language) Summary: A story semi-inspired from Ordinary World. After refusing to take the dark mark Draco is disowned by his father and tortured during his fourth year summer. Severus, Draco's uncle takes him rescues and takes him in. Now with the help of three Gryyffindors, and one special red head, Draco will learn the meaning of love. (Pairings are: Harry/Severus, Draco/Malfoy, Hermione/Ginny, George/Fred, Seamus/Dean, Remus/Black and McGonagall/Dumbledore.) Authors Notes: This is a story that I think you will enjoy. Feel free to be brutally honest with me! All suggestions you have are welcome, after all this is for you!  
  
Chapter Two: The Four Prefect Friends  
  
Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the next week would very close friends. Feelings would begin to blossom between two students, one a Gryfffindor and the other a Slytherin. And another couple would blossom out of the two students. Only this one would be between and teacher and a student. But that's getting far ahead in the story. Lets start with the visit to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry and Draco entered the hospital wing around one forty in the morning, and let me tell you Poppy was not at all happy to be up. Poppy always knew when someone entered the hospital wing for she had a charm on it to let her know. Poppy walked to where Harry was standing up and Draco was lying down on a bed and gasped. Draco was bleeding everywhere. The bed sheets were already soaked in blood and it was spilling on to the floor. He had cuts all up his body where clothes were not and his legs looked just about the same. With one flick of her wand Draco was completely naked and Poppy began to cry at the sight she saw. Her knees buckled and Harry grabbed a chair and helped her sit down.  
  
Poppy then turned to Harry and saw blue and black skin. Another flick of the wrist and he stood completely naked too. By now Poppy was bawling her eyes out and Harry frowned a bit. He knew Poppy crying wasn't a good thing. He of course would question her crying later, right now she needed to take care of Draco. "Madame Pomfrey, please we need you to stop the bleeding." Harry said quietly, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. Poppy nodded at Harry and went to get water, a wash cloth, her jars of cremes, a sleeping potion, and to call Dumbledore, Mirvana, and Severus.  
  
Dumbledore, Mirvana, and Severus walked in as Poppy was setting out her materials in order of use. Dumbledore took one look at the boys and growled. Everyone turned to Dumbledore and looked at him in disbelief. Dumbledore never growled! Mirvana like Poppy began to cry, and Severus looked ready to kill after seeing the damage done to his nephew and recuser. "What happened Draco? I thought I had healed those wounds pretty well. They should be gone by now, but instead there are more and they are worse. Care to explain my little Dragon?" Draco looked down as if he was being scolded and turned to Harry.  
  
Harry instantly pulled Draco into his arms the moment Draco turned to him. All the adults then noted the bond. It was wordless and only with movement. The bond Harry and Draco had was a very rare one. This shared pain bond was only formed usually in cases of rape in the wizarding world. The fact though that they had the bond of shared pain pleased and displeased Severus. It pleased him because now he knew that his Dragon was not alone. It displeased him because it meant that Harry's relatives were cruel and vile people. Who instead of loving him, they seem to hate him and mark his perfect body with hideous bruises.  
  
Severus looked at Draco and Harry and knew that he would have to be nice to Harry for this boy no man always man by the wizarding world had more burdens then he could have ever realized. And also because Severus knew that Harry had saved Draco's life. For that alone he owed Harry his very own life. Severus sighed as he looked at Draco snuggle in Harry's arms and as he looked at them he knew in that moment Harry had just become one of the most important parts of his life. That there was nothing he would not do for him now. And as Severus watched them, he actually felt happy. He couldn't have asked for a greater miracle.  
  
Harry looked up at the adults and glared at each and every one of them. In a cool voice he answered for Draco, "What's happened to our Dragon is that you all have allowed the Slyethrins to torment and hurt him at every given opportunity. This is the price that Draco has paid. The price he will pay until I defeat Voldemort. You allow this to continue and you will end up with some dead Slyethrins at Hogwarts. I'v watched this go one for about a month and I am sick of it. So you do something or else I will."  
  
Draco in response to Harry's warning cuddled deeper into his arms as if to say 'Thank you for protecting me' Harry just smiled down at Draco before kissing him on the head lightly and whispering "I'll be your protection now and forever, you have done a brave thing in not taking the dark mark. It makes me feel as though you are protecting me, how can I not in return protect you?" Draco gave Harry a sad smile and then Poppy coming back to reality told every one she was going to heal Draco. Harry sat beside Draco and held his hand on the right, while Severus did on the left. Neither of them left Draco's side until he was asleep.  
  
Poppy worked slowly but efficiently. The first thing she did was heal the wounds to the point that they stooped bleeding with an ointment called bloodearing. Then using other ointments she began to heal his body. It took two hours altogether to heal him, and when it was done Poppy was smiling. She blurted out her reason moments later "They didn't rape him!" Harry and Severus both sighed in relief. They both had been worried that Draco's dad might have, but glad to here he hadn't. Poppy gave Draco the dreamless sleep potion and in seconds he was fast asleep, with a small smile on his face.  
  
Poppy then turned to Harry and that's when Severus noticed in more detail all the black and blue bruises on his beautiful body. Severus stopped short as the words Harry and beautiful body ran through his head again. Where had that thought come from, he wondered. Severus shook his head to clear his head and looked at Harry again. Only then did he realize that Harry had been naked ever since he and the head master and mistress had arrived. He also realized that Harry's body was not the color it was suppose to be and that Harry was fight about whether Poppy should heal him or not.  
  
Severus walked over to Harry, picked him up be mindful of his bruises, and gently sat him down on a bed. "Mister Potter, you have given my nephew a reason to live where I could not. My nephew needs you and . and I need you so I advise you to stop arguing with Poppy and let her heal you." Severus gave Harry one evil glare that made most adults shiver with fear, and turned to leave. A hand however stopped him. Harry smiled up at Severus and said "Thank you, and you know he wouldn't have made it this far with out you too. He needs you as much as he need me." Severus turned to go talk to Poppy after giving Harry a nod. As he was reached the door a small voice carried these words "And you know what? I need you too." ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Poppy worked for one and half-hours on Harry. During this time Harry explained to Poppy about what was going on in Draco's life and his own. Afterwards when Draco was curled up in Harry's arms, because he refused to sleep in another bed, Harry stroked Draco's head as if he were Draco's mom and swore that no one else would pick on Draco. If they even tried they would answer to the-boy-who-lived, no matter what house they were in. Harry knew that from now on he and Draco would family. And it made Harry smile happily and even laugh.  
  
Around noon the next day Hermione and Ron came to check on Harry and Draco. Hermione slowly walked up the left side of the bed where Harry was while Ron surprise; surprise walked up on the right side where Draco slept peacefully. Hermione and Ron both bent down and kissed their friends on the forehead. Ron who could see all the bruise on Draco's wonderful that were beginning to fade. Ron shivered as he stroked Draco's head and found a big bump smack dab in the middle. Ron on instinct bent down and gently kissed the bump and that's how Draco woke up.  
  
Draco woke up to warm lips gently pressing against the bump on his head. Draco in turn snuggled toward that warmth not caring where it was coming from. Hermione helped Harry into the bed next Draco's. Draco in response to the space moved over and Ron climbed into the bed before taking Draco in his arms and just holding him.  
  
Hermione and Harry both climbed into the bed next to Draco and Ron and began to talk. Harry explained to Hermione all she did not already know about Draco and Harry. After hearing Harry's news they both looked over at Ron and Draco and smiled. They both knew what was going to happen and it made Harry start to cry. Draco had been through hell all his life, only being mean to others as a way of protecting his mother. He deserved all the happiness in the world and Harry and Hermione could not think of a better person besides Ron to give it to him and vice versa.  
  
Moment's later Severus walked in the room to see Draco wrapped in Ron's arms and Hermione holding Harry while he cried. Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry and Hermione pointed at Ron and Draco and then made an imaginary heart with their hands. Severus nodded getting the message and knowing that he was going to have to try to get along with the Weasley since he obviously according to Hermione and Harry was going to be another important part of his life. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two weeks went by as Draco and Harry began heal in body, mind, and soul. Ron and Draco were comfortable together and in the two weeks that followed the hospital visit they began to understand each other and became pretty close. Harry, Severus and Hermione all became mother hens to Draco and the Slyethrins did not hurt Draco as much thanks to a talk from Snape to his house.  
  
Snape looked around at the kids in his house who all were deatheaters. Only on third however where spies for Dumbledore, so he knew they couldn't help Draco no matter how much they wanted too. "You all are a disgrace!" Snape hissed out his house. "How dare you put the name and reputation of this house at risk because of one traitor? Do you really think Dumbledore will hesitate in kicking you out if you keep this up? You may hate the little traitor but we still have to behave ours selves so Dumbledore does not get suspicious, do you understand? Well? Do you?" Everyone in the room muttered "Yes sir, we are sorry sir." Snape glared at them all and then dismissed them hoping he had done something to help his nephew.  
  
The Slytherins let up but only when a teacher or Draco's friends where around. In the common room they but little spells that hurt his body even though he was completely healed. The called him a traitor and spit at him at every opportunity. Draco never retaliated or told a soul and that made the Syltherins all the madder. But about one and a half-week after the hospital incident Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out.  
  
Draco was in a corridor three doors down from the charms room. It was lunchtime and Draco had decided to skip lunch. He wasn't hungry and decided he would go to the library and read. He unfortunately had encountered seven six year Slytherins. "Crucio!" The biggest one screamed and Draco bit his lip to keep from yelling. It hurt like hell but he would not give the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting him. They repeated the curse three more times until by accident Hermione, Harry, and Ron came looking for Draco and stumbled upon the torture session.  
  
They had run into Severus and he had suggested them looking in the library for Draco since that is where Draco spent most of his times now in days. So three shocked Gryffindors came across a pain Draco and seven Slytherins as they said " Crucio!" for the sixth time. Ron took one look at the boy he knew he liked more than a friend and screamed "Rictusempra!" and all seven Slytherins went flying to the nearest wall while Hermione and Harry screamed "Expelliarmus!" disarming and gainign the Slytherins wands. Draco moaned in releif as Ron did the counter spell to the crucio curse. They had just learnt the counter spell three days ago. No wonder the Slytherins had tried the spell.  
  
Three very pissed off Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins who were slowly standing up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised there wands ready to show these losers real power and pain when Professor Snape came up and said in a cool voice "Drop your wands now." They all turned to look at Severus and saw Snape looking ready to murder someone with his look alone. His death glare went directly to Draco and stayed there. The Slytherins smiled knowing they would not be punished  
  
"What happened here and why Miss. Granger are you holding wands other than your own?" "Ugh." "They attacked us Professor, we weren't doing a thing!" All the other Slytherins nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they disarmed us and used a really pain spell to hurt us under Malfoy's command. We were just minding our own business." Snape's death looked turned to an evil smile and focused on three Gryffindors and another Slytherin. "Is that so? Detention for all four of you for the rest of the month, do you understand? And you will serve it with me personally!" With that Snape gave the Slytherins back their wand and stalked off, his black robe blowing behind him in a menacing way. Satisfied the Slytherins walked away muttering "Traitor."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ` * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ They then helped Draco up and skipped classes for the rest of the day Hermione included. Ron never left Draco's side as they all sat around in the Gryffindor common room, making Draco comfortable. None of them talked for a while for there was a tension in the room from Harry. He knew that, that wasn't the first time since the hospital that they had done that. It angered him that Draco had not told him. Did Draco not trust him? Or maybe it was Draco feared for the Slytherins life? Yes that had to be it. God Harry wanted nothing more than to kill all the Slytherins that were not deatheater spies. How could a person be so cruel to such a gentle soul Harry wondered as Draco began to fall asleep, how?  
  
At eight o'clock on the dot four children entered the dungeon to serve detention given to them by their Potions master. Severus heard them come in and he met a very angry Harry Potter, worried Hermione Granger, concerned Ron Weasley, and an exhausted Draco Malfoy. Snape indicated with his finger to follow them and they soon found themselves in Severus's bedroom. Draco climbed into bed and Ron followed. Draco instantly rolled into Ron's arms and Ron just held and stroked him, waiting for him to fall asleep.  
  
He then offered Hermione and Harry a set in the living room. Hermione sat, while Harry just glared at Draco's uncle. Sev knew was in deep trouble from the murderous looks Harry gave him. Harry casted a silencing spell on the living room and began to yell at the top of his lungs at his Potions teacher, and only crush. (Should I stop? Or do you want to know what Harry says? Okay I'll go on!) Harry gave Severus a look that could kill a unicorn before screaming "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UNCLE AND THEN PUNISH YOUR NEPHEW FOR INDURING THE CRUCIO CURSE SIX TIMES! HOW DARE YOU GODAMNIT. YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? WHILE WERE AT ALL THE WRONG THINGS THAT YOUR HOUSE HAS DONE TO DRACO MIGHT I ADD THEY HAVE NOT STOPPED PICKING ON HIM. I KNOW THIS WAS NOT THE FIRST TIME THEY'VE DONE THIS. THANK GOD WE STUMBLED UPON HIM BEFORE THEY DID ANY REAL DAMAGE. GOD YOU DIGUST ME! "  
  
"Harry please calm down, ohhh he doesn't mean this Professor he's just angry." Hermione said calmly trying to show an example for Harry. Harry however did not take Hemione's help and continued, "NO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO JUSTIFY HIS ACTIONS AND HIS HOUSES ACTIONS. I WON'T ALLOW IT. YEAH I'LL ADMIT WE USED TWO SPELLS ON THEM BUT THAT WAS TO STOP THEM FROM HURTING DRACO. YOUR HOUSE IE A DISGRACE AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE PROUD TO BE THE LEADER OF IT!" Harry said before realizing what he said and looking ashamed "Professor I'm sorry, I did not mean that. I'm just really mad and taking it out on you, forgive me." Harry then looked at Severus's bedroom where one of the most important people lay hopefully asleep. "Merlin, I feel so lost! I'm suppose to be protecting him, yet each time I try I fail."  
  
"No you don't" said a sad small voice. You and Ron and Hermione are protecting me. They don't hurt me as much as the first month." Draco said calmly Harry said in reply "There not suppose to hit you at all!" Harry turned to see Ron with his arms completely wrapped around Draco, and Draco looking a little better. "Please don't be mad at Uncle Sev. Harry. You know he has to keep up this façade, you know that Voldemort doesn't know were related." Harry sighed, Merlin how he hated this whole mess. "Your right, I'm sorry, its just I am very protective of you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Professor I'm really sorry, but I'm warning you next Stunt the Slytherins pull I'm going to Dumbledore got it?" Harry growled the last part at Severus, who nodded in agreement. If he couldn't do anything a least Dumbledore could.  
  
After that night they really were the four perfect friends. Looking out for each other constantly. Harry continued to be a mother hen with Hermione and Severus. And Ron? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter for info. On his and Draco's relationship!  
  
Okay there you go! I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update more promise! Thanks to all you guys that reviewed my story. I appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know. Ohh.. and the next chapter is . Tada! Draco's in love with a Weasley (Imagine That!) Sorry about the spacin you guys. When I orginally wrote this I had all types of breaks between paragraphs, I don't knoqw what happened. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Loves Izzy ^ _ ^ 


End file.
